The Emergency Alert System (EAS) is capable of providing messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts. Via the EAS, subscribers thereof can receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, for example. Implementations of the EAS are limited to non-Internet Protocol broadcast technologies.